Elixir Explosions
by RainyDaysAndGoodBooks
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always hated each other but when Albus doesn't recover from a potions explosion caused by their hatred, can the two smartest students of their year work together to find a cure?
1. Chapter 1

Cold September wind whirled around Platform 9 3/4 tugging at scarves and whistling through hair. Albus Potter tugged his jacket closer, his bright green eyes scanning the crowd for his best friend Scorpius Malfoy as his cousin Rose chatted his ear off. Right on cue Scorpius came running up, his blonde hair messy and his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sorry I'm late," he said breathlessly, "couldn't find my broom."

"Well," Rose said frostily, "I'm off."

"Oh come on," Albus sighed "can't you two give it a break?" Rose answered by marching away, the braid she had forced her bushy red hair into whipping the air as she left.

"Good riddance," Scorpius said. Albus sighed.

"Let's go find a compartment."

The train ride to school was as boring as ever and left both boys thoroughly depleted of energy. The two Gryffindors made slowly their way up to castle laughing and chatting with the other two boys in their dorm, Aaron Finnagin, a music loving black haired boy that played the cello, and Thomas Kedner, a talkative Quad Pot obsessed boy whose dirty blonde hair was often covered in ash.

"Well, I personally have no experience with hat-eating dressers, but I would-" Thomas was cut off as they took their seats and Professor Sinistra shushed them ferociously.

"This is sooo boring" moaned James Potter, Albus's very very annoying older brother. Albus privately agreed.

"Show some respect, James" snapped Rose. She, unlike Albus, and almost every other student, was actually paying attention. Beside her, not to be out done, Scorpius sat rigid as a board and looking as though he actually cared about the sorting. Albus sighed and resigned himself to watching James and Lysander play, 'who can throw a fork farthest'.

The feast finally appeared as Zueller, Carrie was sorted into Hufflepuff. Albus threw whatever he could onto his plate only stopping when he realized his food looked more like a pile of compost then actual food. When the last toffee mouse had been consumed, Albus and the other boys tiredly began their long walk up to the dorms.

Albus wondered how, once again, James had managed too get a detention in less then one hour of being a Hogwarts; he hoped Professor Longbottum would be able to repair the fork holes in his hat. He tuned back into the conversation.

"You know what Hogwarts needs, escalators," Aaron was saying.

"What's an escalator?", Scorpius asked interestedly.

"Honestly, who doesn't know what an escalator is," Rose said.

"Well," Scorpius said "SOME of us are pure bloods."

"And some of us aren't discriminatory bigots," Rose responded, her face growing redder.

"Come on, he was only joking" Albus pleaded; he was stuck playing peacemaker and it was only the first day back, _great_. Luckily, as they rounded the corner they saw the Fat Lady's portrait and any further arguing was avoided.

Albus smiled as he sunk down onto his softer-then-clouds bed. He was back at Hogwarts!


	2. Scorpius Tries to Play Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling :(**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews (and favorites and follows)!**

Albus woke up too frantic shuffling and bangs followed by exclamations of pain. He opened his eyes to see his dorm mates manically racing around as they grabbed whatever they could. "Why didn't you wake me up," he yelled as he rushed to get ready.

123.7 seconds later he was ready to go. "Ok, I'm ready," he panted.

"I thought you hated bungy jumping off the stairs," said Thomas.

"Yeah," Scorpius drawled. "I distinctly remember you telling us that 'bungy jumping was a hobby created by the devil' and that 'only extreme idiots' did it. By the way, what exactly is an extreme idiot?"

"You," Albus replied as he looked at the clock and groaned. 5:00 IN THE MORNING! And he didn't even have to be up this early. Albus grumpily began unpacking his suitcase as the rest of his dorm mates rushed to the seventh floor.

The rest of the day didn't go any better, with a pop quiz in Transfiguration ("When exactly did we learn this?"), a full body cocoon ("James, ow, Ow, OW"), and an essay in Herbology ("5 rolls of parchment and it's only the first day! He's crazy!"). Tired and even grumpier Albus made his way down too dinner too find they were discussing Quiddich tryouts.

"This early?" he exclaimed, "It's only the second day of term."

"I heard Wood talking about it earlier, doesn't want too get flattered like last year," said Lysander.

"Humph," said Thomas.

"He's still sore about his Quad Pot team," Aaron said.

"What team?" Scorpius said and they all burst out laughing. "Sorry mate, but you were always destined to fail," Scorpius added.

"I'll show you, just you wait. . ." Thomas said

"Anyway, I'm going to try out and so I was wondering if any of you lot would like to come down and practice with me," said Scorpius.

"Fly, on a broom?" Aaron shuddered, "no thanks mate".

"If it's not Quad Pot it's not worth playing," Thomas stated firmly. Scorpius tried (and failed) not to look pleading at Albus.

"Alright," Albus sighed. He really wanted to play Quidditch, but the pile of homework in his bag was practically telling him he'd be sorry. And he reeeally hoped Scorpius had improved; last time Albus had ended up with two broken fingers and a bruised arm.

They headed down to the grounds, brooms in their hands.

"Alright, ready mate?" Albus called as he tossed the quaffle toward Scorpius. Scorpius threw his arms out, rolled off his broom, and fell into the mud with a splat.

"I'm getting better!" he called from the ground. Once again Albus sighed, this was going to be a looong practice.

By the time they finished Albus was sore, bruised, and certain that no amount of practice would help Scorpius become a better player.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for reading and have a good Thanksgiving (if you're American)**

James Potter had a plan. A wonderful, amazing plan. He grinned too himself as he skipped down the hall, then stopped abruptly. Oops, no skipping. He continued to grin as he walked down the hall in a manly fashion only pausing to wave Lysander over. He only wished he could see their faces. Wait, Al was in that class; he could take pictures! James cackled wickedly.

"Is your brother alright?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"Oh he's just James," Albus replied. Scorpius eyed James doubtfully as they continued on their way to Transfiguration. They walked in the door slightly early and sat down as the flow of people arriving steadily grew. Albus and Scorpius were debating the pros and cons of charming Cynthia Corner's hair into a bird's nest when Professor Hopkirk called the class too attention.

"Now, today class we will be learning how to transfigure a still object into a moving one. Miss Knott if you could please hand out these paper weights. You will be transfiguring them into fans. As I come around too check your work I will also be handing out the pop quizzes you took the other day." Albus saw Scorpius stiffen in anticipation out of the corner of his eyes. Albus pulled out his wand as Evelyn Knott dropped a paper weight right on top of his quill, breaking it in half.

"Thanks a lot," he said. She smirked at him. Albus scowled.

"I told you we shouldn't have turned her into a rabbit last year" Scorpius murmured, "but did you listen-".

"Shut up," said Albus, picking up his wand just as a paper landed on it.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please get to work" Professor Hopkirk said crisply. Albus nodded as he picked up his quiz. An "A", not bad, not bad at all. He grinned and turned to Scorpius, expecting to see him waving around his perfect "O", instead, he saw him staring at shock at his paper.

"Scorp, Scorp, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Scorpius just stared and then, without warning, fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a large thump. "PROFESSOR," Albus began to yell, but he was interrupted by a scream. Rose was running out of the classroom, her test in her hand. Albus cautiously pulled Scorpius's test out of his limp hands to find a large "T" scrawled on top. "James," he growled, "I'll bet anything Rose's test has a "T" on it too." And scowling irritably, he began to plot revenge.


End file.
